


May 14th Drabble

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles [14]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had order him to de-suit and take care of “The Most Important Job of All” as he’d called it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 14th Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are all my attempts to get back into the hang of writing. Completely unbeta'd. All the characters belong to their respective owners. I'm doing this for fun, not profit.

Tony sat quietly at the edges of the rubble around him. His Iron Man suit sat at the ready next to him, but he let the other Avengers scramble around him on post-battle duties. Steve had order him to de-suit and take care of “The Most Important Job of All” as he’d called it.

Tony called it “You’re the only one of us not covered in potentially toxic gunk so hold this baby.” Tony’s version was probably more literal than Steve’s view. As it was Tony was bouncing a toddler in his arms. The little boy had cried himself to sleep had the ringing in his ears to prove it.

Tony just kept watch over his young charge waiting out the bone deep terror he felt instinctively at the thought of, let alone actual action of, holding a child. SHIELD was searching for his mother but none of their agents would take the child so Tony was stuck.

It took too long before Steve wandered back with a bedraggled woman at his side. Tony knew the moment she spotted them with the scream of relief and joy that tore from her mouth the moment before she left Steve in a sprint.

Tony handed the boy over before the woman could even reach his side and watched as she curled around the sleeping child’s form, sobbing and crying out his name. Tony caught them as they crumpled to the ground and she threw out her arm and clung to both her child and him as if for dear life.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you thank you thank you." She repeated in a mantra.

Tony had no words for her and merely held her as she clung to her son.


End file.
